


The night, the sky, the stars.  The silence.  And more.

by Asso



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Love - Romance - Real Canon (Believe Me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asso/pseuds/Asso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of sigh of my mind, that, one evening, at dusk, suddenly and softly, has made me feel its slight breath inside me, sweetly and yet imperiously demanding to come to light, to acquire substance, by means of my hand.</p><p>I could not resist, I haven't been capable.</p><p>So, it is here, turned into real substance, just as it wanted me to do, </p><p>I hope it may be appreciate and enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night, the sky, the stars.  The silence.  And more.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto Luck_O_Tucker TatianaTova](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto+Luck_O_Tucker+TatianaTova).



* * *

**The night, the sky, the stars.**

**The silence.**

**And more.**

* * *

It was dusk.

In the half light, the outline of her face was sweetness in shadow.

She had not noticed me, she could not.

Not in that moment.

She looked transfixed.

She was totally engrossed in what she was doing.

She was sitting and gazing down at the little head of our baby girl.

Her arms were holding her with firm mellowness.

The soft profile of her bare breast was hardly visible, but her expression was perfectly discernible.

It was dreamy, fully spellbound, as she watched our child gently suckling the nectar of life she was giving her.

I remained for a few moments to look at her and at the fruit of our love, united in one thing that was beyond me, but that with wonder overflowing with pride I knew could only exist thanks to me.

To my love for her.

To her love for me.

I withdrew softly, avoiding the slightest noise, the scene imprinted in my eyes.

It was a moment that belonged to me, perhaps, in a sense, more to me than to her, but I felt it should not be disturbed.

Couldn't be infringed.

I closed the door slowly and soothingly behind me.

I slipped quietly down the hallway, up through the atrium, to the front door of our house.

I went out into the garden, in the warm night of Vulcan. I stopped and looked up, at the sky.

It was dark, yet weakly and diffusely lit with myriads of glittering and vivid flamelets that crowded its depths, to the north, south, east, west, from the horizon up at its top, in whatever direction the eyes could watch.

The stars.

In the silence of night, I looked into that shimmering sky.

Ancient, mysterious, arcane.

Unknown.

And large.

Immense.

Infinite.

Infinitely less than my bliss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The night, the sky, the stars.
> 
> The silence.
> 
>  
> 
> And more.


End file.
